remnants_of_thistlelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Guild
The Adventure Guild is a guild that formed a couple generations ago between several united Adventurer Groups and the free Adventure Scouts, who used a different name at that time. Based in the town of Newgenesis that it created, the Adventure Guild is stationed on the top of the ruins of a long ago ruined Dungeon. Formed of a need to formalise and standardise adventuring between various towns and villages, and to avoid problems regarding the occasional murder of innocent beings, the Adventure Guild in it's early years had no home to speak of, simply being an agreement between Adventurers with mild support from Adventure Scouts. On a chance discovery of the ruins at Newgenesis, the restoration shrine became the Adventure Guild's center, it's restoration properties allowing them to restore killed Adventurers and heroes at a price, as well as have real leverage on the Adventure Scouts, strong-arming them to join the guild in order to benefit from the restoration shrine, and even forcing them to adopt their current name. In modern times the Adventure Guild treats the restoration shrine as their most precious artifact, guarding it in its own fortress while offering their services to the entire land of Thistleland for profit. As such the Adventure Guild has become extremely profitable and powerful, though they uphold the values of assisting those who need it and not judging before investigating. The restoration shrine requires all members of the Adventure Guild to make a pilgrimage to the town of Newgenesis once every five years in order to reaffirm themselves with the guild and the shrine itself. Those who fail to do so are struck from the shrine's register, and will no longer be restored. Once re-affirmed, if an Adventurer is killed or dies, a monthly check of all the members will show this, and the Guild will check the departed ones finance accounts. If their accounts can afford it, or another pays for it, the shrine will be used to restore the Adventurer to life and the guild take the restoration fee. If this payment does not happen before their five year reaffirming, they are lost forever. Some members request not to be restored on the event of their death. The Adventure Guild splits itself into a few branches: Adventure Groups - Small band of adventurers who team up to tackle paid missions given by the Adventure Guild's Admin. Typically questing, escorting, or flat out attacking or defending targets, Adventure Groups often stay together for years, forming close bonds. The most famous and visible part of the Adventure Guild, Adventure Groups enjoy high popularity and infamy, though suffer from stereotypes of stupidity and arrogance. Adventure Groups are paid per successful mission. Adventure Scouts - Not famous, celebrated or often even acknowledged by Adventure Groups on occasion, Adventure scouts have arguably the most dangerous roles on occasion, higher then even Adventure Groups. Tasked to enter the same dangerous areas an Adventure Group, they travel alone and are poorly armed. Their main role is to gather information, make map, and leave supplies to ensure Adventure Group have a chance at making it to their destination later on. All too often such supply drops the Adventure Group find rest next to the skeletons of fallen Adventure Scouts. Thankfully, not all Adventure Scouting jobs are as dangerous as that, but most roles are thankless. Most Adventure Scouts still consider themselves separate from the Guild to some degree. Many Adventure scouts keep outfits, suits, helmets and equipment from the early days that pass down families. Such items are generally considered to be of superior quality then current items, and generally are enchanted with abilities and protection to some extent. Adventure Scouts are paid per reported collection of a stash by an Adventure Group, per use of a map made, per successful information gathering mission and the like. Administration - A vital part of any organisation, the Admin receive jobs from paying clients, manage the Adventure Guilds money, gather registration and restoration bills, and see to the day to day operation of the Guild itself. Often pen pushers and book keepers, there are still adventurers who join the Admin team when they are too old to adventure, offering valuable insight to Adventurer needs. The Admin staff also dictate the code of conduct Adventurers adhere to, including the separation of monster to slay and misjudged creature to protect. Mages - Sent by the Open Station, the mages assigned to the Adventure Guild are fully sworn into their ranks and given full entitlements of the Guild. Vital to the Guild's main safeguard, the Mages understand, operate, maintain and repair the restoration shrine, something the Adventure Guilt itself cannot properly do. Unlike the common perception, the Mages are generally quite expressive and open, though are known to be less muscular. Mages are often the bane of the Admin staff; while they provide them with magic artifacts to greatly increase work efficiency, they often request tools and materials that are very hard to come across and sometimes unpronounceable. On occasion the Mages and Admin section are known to take requests from places beyond Thistleland, opening portals to what they usually describe as "Far away lands" for either Adventure Parties or Adventure Scouts to go and perform duties. Such places can either appear less advanced technologically and magically, and sometimes seem to be hyper futuristic. Those sent on such roles are usually people use to such assignments.